Holy Cow we are in FMA
by alchemy's homunculi
Summary: Three fourteen year old best friends find themselves in the Fma universe, each one of them hoping for something impossible but as time goes in this strange land will the impossible become probable. Envyxoc Alxoc and ?xoc REWRITTEN VERSION OF HOLY WE'RE IN FMA. Chapter 1 AND FIVE has been extended and edited for more info PLEASE READ
1. Three teenagers cant be good

**So you like Holy were in Fma, well you're going to like the rewritten version, By the way if any of you like the Walking Dead than you'll like 'The hunter and his squirrel' **

_Trippin' out, spinnin' around_

_I'm underground_

_I fell down_

_Yeah, I fell down_

_I'm freaking out, where am I now?_

_Upside down_

_And I can't stop it now_

_It can't stop me now, oh, oh_

_I, I'll get by _

_I, I'll survive_

_When the world's crashing down_

_When I fall and hit the ground_

_I will turn myself around_

_Don't you try to stop me_

_I, I won't cry_

_I found myself in Wonderland _

_Get back on my feet, on the ground_

_Is this real? Is this pretend?_

_I'll take a stand until the end_

_Alice- Avril Lavinge _

Human kind cannot gain anything without first giving something up in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange-Alphonse Elric [Fma]

. . . Words spoken from one of the most influential people of my life, though many would not understand how something so fictional and unreal could possible affect me, a living breathing product of science and nature. But in truth I've learned that the realistic things in my world can often appear as fiction.

-Alice Lane 'pen name', soon to be published authoress

_I'__m Surprised you asked, I mean you know the answer to that better than anyone, Dad. I'm Greed the aver-'_

"Katie . . . Katie? . . . KATIE!" My head shot up from the uncomfortable position it had been in, the paper back Manga book falling with a small thud to the cold hard floors. I blinked a couple of times, trying to shrug off the stinging pain from my eyes, that's what I get for reading WAY too much. My vision cleared up within seconds revealing the serious angry look my third period Algebra teacher was giving me.

What surprised me was that when someone like me ends up reading during class or starts to fall asleep after feeling the effects of what staying up till four Am playing on the X-box. Besides just because its third period doesn't mean we slept during our other classes. It's usually a language [French for me] and an encore class for the first two periods [Band, Gym, and dance] and there usually ok. But as soon as you step into the plain, dim lighted class you begin to get either A] a headache or B] drowsiness

"Y-Yes Mrs. Gorgon" I answered softly, aware of everyone in the classes eyes staring at me.

"Answer the equation on the smart board" My gazed moved from her to the dimly lit board. Being in the back of the class had its advantages and disadvantages such as not being able to make out everything the teacher puts on the board when she calls on you for not paying attention.

I hesitated, looking back down at the plain desk with nothing more than a sheet a paper for taking notes and an old number two pencil. "I don't know" her eyes narrowed towards me, unpleased with my lack of knowledge.

"See me after class" she hissed before going back to the equation, leaving me with a headache from the dread of being yelled at by the portly and cross teacher. 'Sigh' sometimes Fma can be a bad thing.

. . . 'A few hours later'

"Katie get your room clean before you're friends get here or I'm banning you from the computer for two days!" I winced, sitting up from my comfy little space on the green and brown couch. Lightly I placed my mom's laptop in my bag along with the other crap I would need for the trip to Montréal and Quebec. Most people would leave their laptop back home seeing as the group would be busy this week but honestly I couldn't think of anything better I could do during the small amount of free time we would be getting other than writing some sweet, sweet fan fiction.

In a swift motion I had the lime green bag slung over my shoulder, with a grumble I stomped my way up the stairs towards my room. A small and pitiful area that I barely fit the needs of my teenage privacy. I don't even get why I clean it, I've seen both of my friend's houses. Both of them don't clean their room, well at least one doesn't bother the other is so busy with work, swim practice, and gymnastics that she has not time to do it and I can't blame her. All I do is girl scouts and piano lessons once a week and that's good enough for me.

With a slam the door to my room hit the wall. "Don't break the door!" my mom said from the other room where she folded clothes and watched re-runs of _game of thrones. _She won't let me watch cuz it's to sexually graphic, it's weird to think that I'm allowed to watch bloody movies and be allowed to laugh during them but I'm not allowed to watch barely anything too sexual.

I looked over towards my dresser where I had thrown my magna book; it now laid about half on one page and half on the other. I reached out for it, picking it up only to see that it was a bit bent from the position it was lying on.

Funny to think that the page it was lying on had a copy of one of the transmutation circles Ed and Al used. Strangely enough the circle itself was a little different than most transmutations being just a little more detailed. "Well I can clean my room or I can pretend to while I draw my own pretty copy for my anime collection. . . Hmmm decisions, decisions" After a half hour filled with hand cramps and waded papers in the trash I finally got a perfect copy . . . with colors.

I picked up the small blue binder filled with chibi drawings and Envy pictures, I was about to put it in the snaps before an idea popped in mind. "Can't hurt" I said before clapping my hands together and placing my hands upon the picture much like Ed. It of course didn't work.

. . .

"There it is Chapter seven to the Hunter and his Squirrel" I said quite proudly, I leaned back into my blue rolling chair as I outstretched my hands above my head.

"Good but when are you going to update the new kid in school?" Asked Devan my Bff number 1 and a half, I glanced over at her from my spot. She sat on the fluffy green blankets of my pitiful single bed. The room matched the bed in color and size. I was barely able to fit in a dresser, a vanity, and a desk. The bookshelf was in the closet along with junk I was too lazy to put away at the time.

"I think Monday or Tuesday, love and memories is going to have to wait longer though" I spun around towards Cassie who had her legs crossed over each other in a lady like fashion on the old wood chair next to the vanity.

Cassie had long dark brown hair with large natural curls, she always said that she hated her hair for it not being straight like mine and Devan's but we always thought the curls were beautiful and much nicer than our boring straight hair. Her face was round and a tiny bit pale with freckles all across her nose. Her eyes like her hair were the same color of seventy percent dark chocolate. She was taller than me by an inch being five foot four. Today she was wearing a sparkly pink t-shirt with peace symbols scattered across it and a pair of light blue jeans and brown cow girl boots.

Devan's hair was long and dirty blond; her eyes where hazel and had the goofy look in them. The thing about Devan was she was always so excitable and fun. She wore a pair of brownish black glasses that blended into her appearance. She was shorter than me by two inches and had a relatively clear and lightly tan face. Today she wore a pair of old orange jeans and a Disney world sweatshirt.

Me, I'm Katie Ravenswood. I have light brown hair that barely comes past my shoulders and blueish green eyes that no one can figure out. My face was a bit paler than Cassie and because of it I was made fun of and called a vampire at times. Like Cassie I had freckles across my nose. Today I wore my favorite purple Fullmetal alchemist brotherhood t-shirt and a pair of black slacks, with me I carried a large green back pack filled with many things including my mom's lap top, IPod, chargers, and anything else under the sun.

"So tell me what did that old cow say to you after third?" asked Devan as she racked a hand through her hair.

I breathed a sigh of slight frustration. "Said she was going to tell my parents that 'I have been disrespectful towards her'" I said, mimicking her voice in a low grouchy way.

"You should of paid attention, Katie" Said Cassie, her voice was soft almost as if she didn't want me to hear.

"I was tired what did you expect"

"Don't let her get to you, we all know she never really calls or e-mails are parents. She just wants us to be scared and upset over are actions" mocked Devan

"Yeah . . . on a lighter note, did you finally watch the last three episode of Fma Cassie?" She shook her head no.

"I didn't get to, James wouldn't stop playing Lego star wars on the computer." James was her little brother and most importantly the largest annoying little brother either; at least my only sibling is older than me.

"Ya know you keep making excuses as to why you never watch the last three episodes, if you don't then me and Devan will be forced to spoil it for you"

"We wouldn't care if you protested . . . hey Katie I was thinking, wouldn't it be awesome if it was really real " Devan swayed lightly in her seat.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Fma Katie, Alphonse I ssoooo so Cute" They looked up dreamily when they thought of the empty suit of armor.

"Yeah so I could meet" I paused "ENVY" I mimicked their expression that had disappeared upon hearing the elder sins name.

"You my friend are obsessed" Laughed Devan

"No you're ob-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" I looked down at me feet, Devan and Cassie jumped up in the bed pointing at the large purple lights encircling the room. Strange writing appeared in the middle and around us. I froze unable to move, a part of me scared of what was coming for us

**I was desperate to get this in. The reason I rewrite this is because it's going to be better written and will have more fluffily moments so the characters won't be OOC when they fall in love**

**love**


	2. How long am I going to be stuck here?

**I would like to thank Hopefullygoodhumor for adding the story as a favorite.**

**Thehiddendreamer: thanks for always keeping an interest in the previous story; I promise that this one will be even better. Also thanks for adding as favoring and following.**

**Ilovebooks: Don't worry about Envy, we're going to take it one step at a time and I'm going to take extra steps so he stays in character. Also thanks for following us**

**By the way I've got a poll up for who Devan should hook up with, READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW, and FAV**

**Virtual Chibi plush's of Ed, Al, Envy, and Wrath for those who review**

_Hold on, to me as we go__  
__As we roll down this unfamiliar road_  
_And although this wave is stringing us along_  
_Just know you're not alone_  
_Cause I'm going to make this place your home_

_Settle down, it'll all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons  
They fill you with fear  
The trouble it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found_

_Just know you're not alone  
Cause I'm going to make this place your home_

_Home-Philip Philips_

Soon the purple light's engulfed the room; no manor of science could begin to explain the impossible events happening to three now. Then again as Greed once stated 'nothing is impossible'

Before long they found themselves staring at a large door that once took Al's body and Ed's limbs, all they knew was that they may not come out of this without someone bleeding. It was dead silent as they stared at it; they were paralyzed to the ground of the eerie white void.

All three of the hearts pumped rapidly at the sound of a terrible creek, the huge door slowly opened revealing what just lies beyond the Truth.

'Devan' . . .

My heart raced faster than Katie playing on Mario Carts that is the only thing I can tell. My eyes clenched shut, afraid of what awaited me.

After a few moments of agonizing darkness I start to wiggle my fingers and toes, at least nothing was taken from me. _Taken _. . . Shit I'm I think I have an idea of where I am.

My hands reached out to my sides and began to touch whatever I was lying on; I could feel something papery and crispy making crackle sounds when I touched it. Leaves, that was what they were; I'm on the ground in a forest.

I inhaled through my nose and exhaled through my mouth 'til my arms stop shaking and my pulse lowered back down to the normal rate. Slowly, but surely, I opened my eyes a centimeter at a time. A stinging pain dilated my pupils; my hand immediately shunned the blinding view of the sunlight.

"Awe, screw this,**" **I finally ranted with one swift movement. I stood up from my spot on the ground. Before I knew it, I'm staring at a mess of familiar trees in a jungle landscape.

"What the hell this looks like-" a rustling sound comes from directly behind me. I freeze up, my chest puffing up as I take a large raged breath.

"Who are you?" I know that voice, I KNOW THAT VOICE. My head turns towards the person behind me in a sickening slow way.

I stared at a figure hiding behind a tree; it's a child no older than ten or eleven. His black hair was long and untamed and came past his chest, out of my sight. His eyes were a dark blue, almost purple, he blinked at me a few times and I noticed him retreat a bit more behind the tree. I blushed as I notice that he had _zero _clothes on his chest, like in the anime."Wrath" I whisper barely audible

"W-What?" He asks, at first I was squinting at him with anger but I notice that he's quivering with fear, My features soften towards him, after all he's still just a kid even younger than me.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," I lifted myself off the ground, and reached my hand towards him. Slowly, he began to walk out from the tree, his eyes keeping a constant stare towards my hand. I tried not to look below his chest as he walked towards me. It was like he was a scared rabbit, wanting the carrot in his new master's hand but is unsure of the master's intentions.

He stopped a few feet away from me. "I'm not gona bite. I promise; I'm just as confused as you," I tried to sound as calmly as I could in this hostile situation. With hesitation, he began to walk towards me again. My arm reached out even farther towards him. The arm that had once been Ed's reached towards me; his body was quivering. His fingertips brushed against the palm of my hand before lightly clasping onto it, the hand was shockingly soft but not warm, like mine. Goosebumps trailed up my arms, I WAS HUGGING A SOON TO BE HOMICIDLE HOMUNCULUS WHO KILLED LUST, I liked lust she was cool.

"There see its fine" I jump a bit in surprise when his body crashes into mine, hugging me in what I believe to relief. He buries his head into my neck, kind of weird for this kid who killed Lust to be hugging me but then again this is before he turns into one of them.

My left arm strokes his thick hair. "My names Devan" he looks up at me

"I-I don't know m-my name" tears begin to well in his eyes, oh shit those damn cute puppy eyes. I look towards the ground; my heart skips a beat as I notice the familiar writing within a small circle by my feet. I look back towards Wrath.

My lips twist into a reassuring smile. "I'll just call you cutie then"

'Cassie' . . .

My hands brush the ground by my head, soft grass is the first thing that comes to mind. I had awakened peacefully at the feeling of a soft wind tickling my arms and face. I blink my eyes open, the first thing I see is the orange glow of the sun setting in the sky.

"Owie" I whine, I cradle my head as I sit up in sitting position. My eyes scan the area, fields of grass with the occasional house and tree. Resembool, that's where I am . . . WAIT I'm in Resembool, The home town of Ed and AL! Al the cutest, sweetest, 'fourteen' year old boy's home town . . . oh and Ed's too.

Miss, are you okay?" My eyes widened at the voice of a certain short, old mechanic who was running as fast as she could towards me from behind my chest. I looked towards the ground by my feet, a circle with writing. Damn, this isn't just any circle.

"Who are you" she asks as I turn around to face her, wow she was short even shorter than my grandma who was approaching the age of ninety. I rub at my hair; a bump is beginning to form on the top of my scalp.

"Cassie, Cassie Rowan" I say quite softly, she's stops a few feet away from me, and it's easy to tell that she's shocked by the scene in front of her.

"That light was alchemy; I saw it from my house. Where did you **come from?" My body began **to shake in nervousness. I couldn't tell her. I couldn't tell Pinako of all people.

"I-I'm not quite sure, what happened" her gaze softened towards me, she believed me. Her hand outstretched towards me.

"You're covered in dirt and mud, you're knees are bleeding too. You better come with me; we can talk about where you came from later." I reluctantly grabbed her hand and slowly followed her through the grass fields towards a home quite familiar

**Kind of slow but next chapter we'll see Katie and get a look on Wrath and Devan. Cassie's also going to have to figure out a lie to tell Pinako**


	3. Lyra's discovery

**READ, REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW. **

**TheHiddenDreamer: Thanks for all your wonderful support on this story**

**Ilovebook: You'll find that I update pretty fast but I might delay sometimes cuz I do have another story that kind of intersects with this one. By the way I always take opinions into count; critique is always welcome along with ideas ou all have.**

**Special singer: thank you very much for that, I think I'll go back and evaluate it. **

**Special thanks to Fusion-of-the-east for adding the story as a favorite**

**REMEMBER TO TAKE THE POLL**

_I'm looking for a place to start,__  
__But everything feels so different now._  
_Just grab a hold of my hand,_  
_I will lead you through this wonderland._  
_Water up to my knees,_  
_But sharks are swimming in the sea._  
_Just follow my yellow light_  
_And ignore all those big warning signs._

_Somewhere deep in the dark  
A howling beast hears us talk.  
I dare you to close your eyes  
And see all the colors in disguise.  
Running into the night,  
The earth is shaking and I see a light.  
The light is blinding my eyes  
As the soft walls eat us alive._

_Yellow light- Of monsters and Men_

'Katie' . . .

The sun shined down harshly on Lyra as she stomped through the seemingly harmless forest, taking the path to Dublith to run some errands for her master, Dante. Her jaw was clenched and occasionally a mumble of frustration would escape her lips. For awhile now, she had been following her master's every command and working day and night trying to improve her alchemy, but here she was, still running in and out of town for minor things. _This work was so beneath me_, she thought.

Her maids dress didn't make it easier for her this way funny she thought. Lady Dante even took her right to dress freely. Even as a maid her dresses where large and rather uncomfortable for someone working around the house, and, honestly, it wasn't her style to begin with.

Her gaze was set on the cleared path in front of her, ignoring the occasional snap she made as her feet came in contact with fallen branches. The whole forest was seemingly quiet besides a few different birds flying through the treetops.

_'Pang!'_ She immediately stopped, gasping at the strange, yet familiar, sound, she turned to her left after a moment's hesitation staring straight ahead at the scene in front of her.

At first the few scattered trees did nothing but let some leaves fall, but before she could turn back around and dismiss the sound as part of her imagination, a sinister purple light appeared.

She took several steps backwards 'til her back collided against a tree; the light began as a small dot before expanding slowly in what looked like the shape of a small circle. She did a double take, looking down at her hands wondering if she caused this. Besides, there wasn't anyone around to cause this besides her. Even if there were, they wouldn't have the power nor know alchemy. As soon as the light connected with the other end of the circle, words began to appear in the middle.

Within a second, a bright light engulfed the whole transmutation, making Lyra look away until it died down. Slowly she turned back towards the transmutation. All that was left was a burned etching on the ground. She gasped, putting a hand over her mouth noticing what the transmutation left behind.

_Impossible. _

* * *

'Devan' . . .

"W-Where did you come from?" Devan looked up at the young boy curled up into a ball at the edge of the beach, Devan gave him the extra shirt from her back-pack and a pair of tan cargo shorts that were held together with a random piece of thick string she had. The shirt had been her dad's, so it easily fit him draped over his knees.

She built a small fire using fallen twigs and dry leaves, so they could cook the two small fish that they caught after many hours of work. Devan wasn't a survivalist, she had modest strength and didn't train very often. Hell, she feared the zombie apocalypse because she knew that she would die after two minutes of it starting.

She pursed her lips together into a fine line as she thought of an answer other than: 'Oh I'm from a different world and I'm clairvoyant, meaning I know your future! Wanna hear?' "I'm not quite sure how I got here at all; I just know who I am." His eyes glazed back down towards his different colored feet.

"I wish I knew who I was..."


	4. Gluttony's Discovery

**TheHiddenDreamer: Thanks for the support**

**M.T. Mystery Twins: Got to love Daryl Dixon and Envy, to awesome characters with a badass complex. Also thanks for adding the story as a favorite and following.**

**Grizz Lee: I had no idea that it was the twelfth anniversary, thank you so much for that song I can imagine that it took awhile to make. I also believe that since Dante is older than Christ, her fashion taste is nothing more than hoop skirts and powdered wig and I think everyone will agree that she had no taste. :]]]**

**Thank you to Hmikulak for following**

**READ, REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW, AND TAKE THE POLL FOR WHO DEVAN SHOULD BE WITH**

_I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_  
_This is it, the apocalypse_  
_Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my systems blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Radioactive- Imagine Dragons_

. . . 'Katie'

It took me only a few minutes to register what had happened before my eyes hastily cracked open, taking in the area. A way to familiar forest greeted my eyes as I sat up. By my feet where dark scribble's that formed into a way to familiar circle. "Shit what the hell happened back there" I said thinking of the drastic change between reality and . . . well anime drawings.

I scanned my body to see that nothing had been taken or at least nothing visible. My heart raced as I thought of all the things I could be missing. I could hear the birds and squirrels so I'm not deaf and I just spoke so I'm not a mute. I ran through all my senses before coming to the conclusion that _nothing _had been taken . . . for now.

I looked over at my side to see a book lying next to me _Fullmetal alchemist Profile guide. _"Jackpot" I grabbed the book in a flash. "I wondered where I lost this" I flipped through the pages, smiling at the pictures of people I had dreamed of meeting and now I GET TO MEET THEM! I felt like it was Christmas morning the only day of the year in which I get up early and I'm _happy _at the same time, However I'm always up by six o clock and my parents won't get up till nine so I have to wait patiently in my bed.

Last year I had asked Cassie for Envy in a box and she gave me a collage of his pictures. Devan gave me an Envy and Ed plushy. I stopped flipping at the picture of Lust. As much as I loved the homunculi and thought them to be awesome original characters I couldn't be around them I mean no offense to other hardcore fans but they're Loony tunes. I took out my blue naval academy jacket and zipped it over my Fma brotherhood shirt just in case I somehow ran into one of the characters.

"Just as long as I don't come in con-"

"OHHH a tasty little girl" I sucked in a breath at the sound of the voice that cut me off, I turned slowly like in one of those horror movie parodies, HOLY CRAP IT'S GLUTTONY.

I hesitated, staring at him with plate sized eyes as the fat tub of lard came closer to me, his eyes filled with pure hunger. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, HOLY CRAP, HOLY CRAP, HOLY CRAP, HOLY CRAP, HOLY CRAP, HOLY CRAP, HOLY CRAP IM GONA DIEEEEEEEE" I screamed before running in the exact opposite direction as him, hoping that someone anyone even if it's Mustang would come and help me.

. . . 'Lyra'

"MASTER DANTE!" Cried Lyra as she Ran straight into her masters study, not even bothering to knock. The study itself was dark and eerie despite the open windows lighting it up completely, but then again no part of the house was anywhere near feeling cheerier and delightful. In the other end of the room, opposite of Lyra was a desk where Dante stood over, her eyes narrowed towards Lyra with annoyance and slight anger. "Forgive me master bu-"

Dante cut her off, "Lyra what is the meaning of this, didn't I tell you to knock before you came into my study." She hissed, her voice was harsher than an old lady's voice should be. It was then that Lyra noticed what made her master extra angry about barging in so rudely. Two people that Lyra had briefly seen around the manor stood a few feet away from Lyra on her right. One of them was a woman who had long dark black hair and a tempting figure that men dream about, her dress did little to help cover up. The other one had long dark hair that sort of tinted green, this . . . man? Seemed to be in his late teens and wore a half shirt and a skort that matched.

"Forgive me Master" She repeated "But I-in the forest I saw a transmutation circle I-it was performing alchemy on itself" She stumbled on some of the words as she said it looking into her masters cold, serious eyes that now stared at her, looking for anything that would prove she was lying.

"Alchemy cannot just perform on herself" Lyra glanced over at the woman next to her that just spoke; her voice was just as seductive as her body.

"She's right Lyra" Dante sighed "Maybe the heat was getting to you."

"I swear it performed on itself, it even left something th . . . "She trailed off looking towards the floor in deep thought, thinking of the unconscious girl she left alone.

"Lyra" Dante's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "What did it leave?" Lyra shivered at the feeling she was getting from her master.

"A-a girl, she looked maybe to be in her early teens s-she was unconscious, I left her there in the woods"

Dante hesitated "Go back to you duties Lyra, I'll have someone go looking for her"

"But-"

"Just tell me where she is and I'll have her retrieved" Lyra noted the seriousness in her voice before telling her exactly where she found the girl, she bowed and left.

"Go out and look for this so called girl and report back to me if you find anything"

"A homunculus maybe" said Envy's effeminate voice

"Maybe or something completely different"

. . . 'Katie'

"WHY COULDN'T I OF DONE MORE SPORTS!" I yelled running at top speed, not wanting to look behind me at the HUGE blob heading my way, if he's this fast being so fat then I would to know how fast he would be if they put him on weight watchers. "LEAVE ME AL-"I was cut off, tripping over an overgrown root and landing on my head instantly bringing on an aching headache.

"Ohhh goody I get to eat you now" I turned over, his humongous body loomed over as his mouth opened wide reviling the red Ouroboros which used to be a symbol of my favorite part of Fma but now . . . it signaled my death.

"Gluttony!" I gasped at that voice, the same voice that seduced poor Jean havoc in brotherhood and the same voice that now stopped my impending death, although I had always thought if I were to die then I would be eaten but at the time I was thinking of zombies rather than Gluttony.

"That girl isn't for eating at least for now" My head snapped over to the side, the new voice that spoke was a mix of a girls voice and a boys voice, a factor that didn't help people decide whether he was a girl, a boy, or just undecided. I looked over the two figures staring me down.

The next thing I felt was my head falling back before everything went black

**Next time . . . **

**Cassie gets the chance to go to central**

**Devan and Wrath gets to know each other as they survive on the island**

**Katie wakes up in the home of the most devious person in Amestris**


	5. Runaway and Inner Devan

**Ilovebooks: It's only going to get much cooler**

**Deamonik: I wanted to make the new story slightly different with a more realistic and less OOC style. Thanks for following and about how Katie would react to living under Dante's roof well you're about to find out.**

**REVIEW AND TAKE THE POLL SO THE NEXT CHAPTER COMES SOONER**

_I came across a fallen tree_  
_I felt the branches of it looking at me_  
_Is this the place we used to love?_  
_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_  
_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_  
_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_  
_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_  
_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_  
_This could be the end of everything_  
_So why don't we go_  
_Somewhere only we know?_  
_Somewhere only we know?_

. . . 'Cassie'

_'Great job Cassie, look at the mess you're in' said a voice_

The foggy reflection in the mirror stared directly at me, Chocolate brown eyes dilated in distress, my pale complexion whitened even more to match the color of the full moon outside. All the dirt I had been covered in stuck to the damp wash cloth by my feet; I leaned up against the sink of the Rockbells bathroom. "Wait whose there?" I said looking all around the room

_'It's me Cassie, you're inner Devan'_

"Get out of my head Devan!" Yes I know I'm speaking to my thoughts out loud but seeing as I just got sent to an alternate dimension where anime characters with awesome powers exist, there isn't much sane things left in the universe.

_'No, it's spacious in here and I like to annoy the crap out of you and Katie so get used to going insane because I'm gona haunt you dreams little girl.'_

Great not only am I alone in the adventure time equivalent to the nightosphere but I get to listen to Devan constantly sing show tunes in my head. Got to love best friends who know how to pick the lock to your house door at night and watch you sleep. "Well do you have any helpful advice for me, my best friends, my soul sister, **my insanity?!**" I said in a harsh whispery hiss, still aware that Pinako might be able to hear me in the other room.

_'I'm not the one who has to confront an old lady auto mail mechanic about magically coming out of an alchemical circle, how are you going to pull this off seeing as I don't see out knight of shinning armor running-"_

Running! That's what I can do, run out of one of the windows so I don't have to explain myself. Take that second grade math teacher I am a smartical particle. The grip on the sides of the sink tightened a sense of excitement coursing through my veins. For a few seconds I awaited for a response from my 'inner Devan'.

Maybe she's not real and that was a onetime thin-_.'. . . You're becoming more and more like me and Katie each day, maybe it's a good thing that we're getting some separation.' _

"Wait I thought you guys wanted me to be more like you?"

_No, if you're where like us then who would be a sweet innocent friend that takes the blame for our shenanigans._

Without replying to her I slipped my hand on the doorknob, with a deep breath I opened it an inch at a time trying not to make it squeak in an annoying fashion. My chest rose, my breath caught in it. I was too afraid to exhale seeing as I'm terrible at sneaking around. I can just hear my mom yelling at me for trying to take my sister, Erin's ice pop.

As soon as I could squeeze through the door I took small steps to the room next to the bathroom, _heel to toe, heel to toe_ I thought [it wasn't inner Devan] before long I had successfully made it through the door using the same techniques as last time. Thank god it had a window, come to think of it where was I going to run away to?

I know Katie and the real Devan have to be here somewhere and if I was transported to Resembool then they must be somewhere important as well like Central. At least I there will be familiar people there if there not anyway.

After tip toeing through the small plain room filled with gears, wires, and metal I opened the window, wincing at the sound of it squeaking a bit. Putting one leg through I took one last look inside the Rockbells home. Central here I come.


	6. Epicenter of Evil

**Alice: Hello lovely readers, I'm here to inform you that the new version of 'Maybe I was in Love' will be up soon as well and also a new story which will replace 'Love and Memories' Called 'The price of Jealousy' and both stories are getting 'drum roll' NEW MAIN OC'S. Meet **

**Summer: Some like to call me Finny, I'll be playing what was Katie in the rewritten version now called 'Maybe we were in Love'**

**Savannah: Also known as Jazz, I'll be in the new story 'the price of jealously' check out the summary.**

**Alice: Similar to Maybe we were in love, **

**Savannah Moore, a seventeen year old high school student finds herself living In the wonderful alchemical world of Amestris, here's the catch she's living in Amestris almost four hundred years before Ed and Al. Her hopes of finding Ed, her Anime crush are low especially when she is part of the Price Hoenhiem paid to bring back his son from the dead. Now Savannah must watch Envy as he turns into the homunculus he is today but will Savannah come to love the homunculus she despises most?**

**Summer: as for 'Maybe we were in love' it's technically about a girl Envy as a human fell in love with.**

**Alice: Not as good as the first Summary but okay**

**Ed: Today's shout outs go to **

**Guest: [cool name;] Thanks a lot, ya I know there short but I just wanted to get the ball rolling first and put all the characters were they need to be before I get into the drama and rising action. The chapters will actually become longer now. Hope you like the rest of the story.**

**Cutie\Wrath: PWEASE REVIEW, THE MORE REVIEWS, FAVS, AND FOLLOWS THE AUTHORESS GETS THE MORE SHE UPDATES AND THE SOONER ME AND DEVAN GET OFF THE ISLAND.**

**Alice: Also since I'm writing a lot of stories I need to be fair to all my fans for both Fma and the walking dead. So After I update this story and write the new stories up then I need to work on the new chapter for the hunter and his squirrel, after that will be new kids in class, Holy, Price, Maybe, and then repeat. I usually update from one to three days.**

**Envy: Alice does not own Fma or anyone, if she did the stories would be real shows on TV.**

**Alice: REMINDER, CHAPTER FIVE HAS BEEN CHANGED SO LOOK AT IT IF YOU HAVENT BEFORE OR ELSE THIS CHAPTER WONT MAKE SENSE.**

. . . 'Katie'

_"Hey Bro, what's the show you're looking up called?" Little eleven years old me asked, staring at the flat screen in our little living room. It was on Netflix and he had been typing in the letters 'Full M' in the search box._

_"It's this anime show I had been watching awhile ago but never got to see the beginning so you can watch it with me. It's called Fullmetal alchemist Brotherhood."_

"Ouchy my head" I winced, sucking in a breath. My eyes cracked a little bit open I could only see the blurry white ceiling to what's mostly likely my bedroom. I rubbed at the top of my head before my hands shot to wrap around my body, I felt colder than usual, my gaze looked down to see that I was no longer wearing my purple Fma: Brotherhood shirt, all that I had left was the spandex blue undershirt I thought I kept underneath it.

I grew to realize that I was lying on top of what might be my living room couch seeing as my bed was usually a lot softer, I sighed in relief. "It must have been a dream, I bet Devan and Cassie are not even here yet." I said in a soft whisper, with a deep breath I began to sit up. As I did a shifting sound on the floor came a few feet away from me, I wasn't alone. "Mom, Danny, I had the weirdest dream that I was sucked into Amestris with those characters from Fma and almost got eate-"

My sentence was stopped short as the blurriness in my eyes cleared up and my gaze turned slightly to the left to see that what I thought to be a dream for so long had now became a reality. My eyes grew as big as the tea cup in the older version of Dante's hands.

We were in one of the many living rooms of Dante's mansion by Dublith [not to be confused with the one under central] Pale pastel white walls, old fashioned couch's, wood tables and matching chairs, and the occasional vase or bookshelf would make this look like a seemingly normal replicable of what life was like for rich aristocrats back when Christianity first started out but any self respecting Fma fan would easily feel a chill running up their back to the base of their neck from knowing that there in the Epicenter of all Evil.

My stare returned back to Dante, my chest heaved up in one jagged breath and froze. Next to Dante on each side of her chair was Lust on the left and Envy on the right. Lust had her arms crossed against her large chest, her eyes narrowed with a confused yet calm look. Envy on the other hand stared down at me intensely with a large smirk, Oh god that smirk.

Dante sipped at her tea for a moment before noticing me, the little frightened girl who was about to have a heart attack, have a seizure, and die on the floor. "I see you're awake, dear." She said in a sickly sweet grandma like voice. I didn't reply words, breath, and all blood flow stopped in my body. If she didn't have me killed then I would defiantly die from an over dramatic fan girl moment. "We haven't been properly introduced, who might you be?"

I took a deep breath through my nose, trying to calm my body. So I didn't go 'Uhhhhhhhhhh . . . 24!' " . . . K-Katie, Katie Ravenswood." I stuttered, looking down at the ground not wanting to look directly at her on account that I might turn into stone if I did.

"How old are you, Katie?"

"F-Fourteen, ma'am"

She then made a motion towards Lust who immediately reached behind the couch. "I would introduce us but it seems that you already know who we are." My eyes widened even larger as Lust handed her my green bag and my purple shirt. "My Apprentice says that you appeared out of a transmutation circle, so tell me where do you come from and how do you know who we are?"

. . .

**Alice: Next time on Holy we are in Fma, Devan contemplates leaving the island without Wrath to look for her friends. Cassie get's in the detective and writer mood and creates a list of goals for her and looks for Devan and Katie in Central. Katie starts to get used to life with the homunculi and Lust starts to learn a thing or two about Katie and her 'reason' for liking the homunculi. **

**Alice: So what do you all think about Katie's future with Dante? And any and all ideas for fluffy moments between the characters would be accepted and used. **


	7. Inner Devan

**Alice: So let's start with dedications.**

**Clair Aragon: Wow you sent me a lot of reviews; I like that as the story went on you began to understand it. As far as the falling in love part, I'm pretty sure that eighty to ninety percent of fan fictions have some kind of love interest in them. Thanks a lot for the revised version of chapter two. I think I answered the rest of your questions already. I'm super excited to read the rest of your story, I've been trying to read a lot of books other than fan fiction because I need to read fifty four books by the end of the school year and I've only read thirty seven so far. :} Special thanks for adding the story as a favorite and following.**

**Ilovebooks: Yes poor Katie indeed, but I think as time goes on and her blood pressure goes down things will start looking up for her . . . or will they hmmmm?**

**Guest: Well when you see a small teenage girl getting ready to be eaten in solitary forest you begin to think that this might be the girl they were talking about. I hope you read the rest of the story since you reviewed on chapter four.**

**Theanimeniacc: Thanks for following and adding the story as a favorite.**

**Katie: Anyway in this chapter we get to see the fate of Katie's travels in the Fma world plus she gets to talk a little bit with Lust. Devan finally get's over the shock of being in this world and unleashes 'her' inner Devan .**

**Greed: And Me?**

**Ed: And me?**

**Alice: You're time will come soon enough my friends.**

**Al: Alice does not own Fma or anything that costs above a million dollars. Please READ, REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW, AND TAKE THE POLL FOR WHO DEVAN SHOULD END UP WITH. Do this and the authoress will give you a virtual cat. **

_Master of the house, doling out the charm  
Ready with a handshake and an open palm  
Tells a saucy tale, makes a little stir  
Customers appreciate a bon-voyeur  
Glad to do a friend a favor  
Doesn't cost me to be nice  
But nothing gets you nothing  
Everything has got a little price!_

. . . 'With Dante and Katie'

Katie leaned her back against the door of the room, her arms cradling her body while she shook with fear over what was to happen next. For those of you who didn't know what had happened after Dante asked-well told her to explain why she had alchemically appeared out of a transmutation circle? She had sat their silently, wide eyed with fear for a few moments. What she wanted was more time to think over what she would tell her and what she would start with.

As soon as she saw Dante's glare become cold and impatient she technically blurt out half of what she knew. She left out the part about her knowing what was to become of all of them and left out a few important parts between Ed, Al, and Mustang.

They were silent when she told them, as soon as she was finished speaking Dante had sent her out of the room. She knew they were discussing what to do with her. What was worse about her position was that while they talked over what to do with her, Gluttony stood barely ten feet away from her, watching her with hunger filled eyes to making sure she wasn't going to try and leave. All she could think of was 'why did I buy that fruity perfume?'

. . .

"You can't honestly believe what she said was true!" Yelled our favorite palm tree homunculus, Envy paced the room, occasionally stomping loud enough for the small girl outside to jump. Lust stood a few feet away; she stared down at the floor deep in thought over what Katie had said.

"Do you think she would be able to come up with such a story or even lie about something so incomprehensible if it was true?" Unlike the other two Dante sat calmly, a small smile that could only mean trouble for Katie.

"Not only that but she has more than enough proof." Lust pointed towards the Magna book in Dante's hands, luckily for Katie it was only Fullmetal alchemist Volume One. She always kept it in case she had to make anime believers out of her other friends. Had it been a different volume she might have have to explain the difference between 2003 series and the Brotherhood series. All of the items Katie kept in her bag were placed on small desk, Good thing they didn't know what a computer was or she might be screwed. "What are we going to do about her though?"

"It would be best if we keep her alive for now, there so many things we could learn about the other side of the gate from her and she could be an advantage to getting the philosophers stone." Envy scowled at her, his hands clenching into fists by his side. "I also believe that she knows more than she letting on."

"I can just torture the information out of her, once we know everything she can be a nice little snack for Gluttony." He said smirking at the thought.

"If we did how would we even know that was everything she knew?"

"You even heard the girl, Envy. There is no alchemy where she comes from. If she was sent here then there must be a reason for it." Said Lust.

"Don't tell me you want to keep the pathetic human alive too."

"Not only do I want you to keep her alive, but I also want her to come with you and Lust back to central."

"WHAT!" he protested. "If you're going to keep her alive than why can't you keep her here?!"

Her smirk grew even wider, amused with Envy's reaction. "If she knows so much about our plans then she would be better off with you and the other's when it's happening. Besides you two would keep a better eye on her than I would be able to."

"But-"

"Think of this as punishment for failing at Lab 5."

"What if she escapes and runs to the pipsqueak and his tin can brother?"

"With you watching her I think she would be more afraid of what would happen if she tried. Did you even notice the fear in her eyes, one good thing about her knowing us is that she knows of what we're capable of?" He opened his mouth to protest further but she cut him off. "This is my final word on the matter Envy."

For a few moments he glared at her before stomping out of the room, slamming the door harshly. "OWE" he paused for a second, turning to look that the door slammed right into Katie's face. He smirked as blood began to trickle from her nose. He turned and left before she could utter a word to him.

She then stood up and looked inside the room towards Dante and Lust. "Ssoooo, do I get to live?"

. . . 'Devan'

Sunlight came shinning down upon both me and Wrath or at this point Cutie's sleeping bodies. Both of us did our best to Cover up our bodies and the ground below us with leaves that ironically enough resembled something from a 'Palm tree'.

With a yawn my hands outstretched above my head making Cutie shift on the leaves next to me, a few moments before also waking up as well. "What are you doing?" He asked

I pulled out of my sunset orange and red backpack a yellow hair brush, trying to undo the ratty knots. "Brushing my hair, not all of us can look adorable with Bed head" I pointed to his signature long tangled black hair, feeling a bit 'envious' at how adorable he looked when I spend at least twenty minutes a day trying to look presentable for school and other teenage related activities such as looking very suspicious in a store.

Every time I pulled the bristles through a knot that ended up having a small twig or leaf in it, I would wince in pain. I looked over towards Cutie, he watched me with a bored, lazy expression playing on his face. Funny usually kids look a little more _amused _when I'm around.

_'It's because you haven't been yourself lately'_

'What the' I thought, stopping in mid brush.

_'It's me, you're inner you.'_

I continued brushing, trying not to raise suspicion. 'My inner me, what do you mean I haven't been myself'

_'You're acting like a dare I say it, A Cassie' _I gasped _'You've been so scared about being in Fma land and being stuck on an island where you might starve that you've lost sight of what's important in life . . . being a complete insane weirdo.' _

'Listen I might be crazy but starving and dying with Wrath is a serious matter'

_'Ha, the real Devan that at this moment is haunting you're friend Cassie would take this with a smile on her face and without a care in sight. She wouldn't be some lame frightened little girl.'_

'Okay one. I'm not lame, the unexplainable just happened of course I'm being serious and two. You're haunting Cassie, where is she?!'

_'One, I'm not telling and two. So what, do you remember the time when Katie fell out of your dad's moving boat and everyone was scared that she hit her head against the side while she did do you remember what you were telling her while everyone was screaming and telling your dad to circle around'_

'Swim over or Jaw's is going to get you and feast on your bloody carcass. Move girl, move or were leaving you to the sharks! That's what I told her right?'

_'Yep and said it with a smile'_

'But I knew she was going to be fine, she was conscious . . . enough to know what was happening. I don't know where my friends are and I could die.'

_'Bullshit, you're Devan the most lovable awkward girl in the eighth grade_._ You're on an island with a kid you already know is going to live and most importantly you can't die, you're to awesome'_

'Yeah you're right, I am Devan nothing can kill me'

_'Except for snakes, werewolves, vampires, and hippie'_

I shuddered, 'Hippies' 

_'Anyway I got to go, Katie's due for a little insanity'_

'Hey later after you're done making Katie see dead people want to go get an Ice cream?'

_'I'm a voice inside your head, I can't eat real things.'_

'. . . Imagination ice cream?'

_'. . . You're getting back there'_

**So looks like Devan's starting to get back to being her. So what do you think Katie's going to have to do make her idol like her?**

**Next time Cassie goes to central. **


End file.
